


Two girls, one cup

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, House Party, Jealous Sansa Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: "You're a fool if you think Ygritte will go along with this!"Day 1 of Jonsa Srping Challenge.





	Two girls, one cup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).



> APRIL FOOLS!  
> *sniggers* even I'M not THAT dirty people! :p

“Oh no,” Gilly breathed and Sansa followed her friend’s line of sight over to where a red-headed woman had just entered the house.

“Who is that?” Sansa asked, resting her cup against her lips. Gilly bit her lip nervously.

“Ygritte,” she whispered after a moment, her tone sympathetic as she looked back at her.

Sansa blinked, her eyes instinctively returning to the woman as she paused in the hallway, hands sliding into the pockets of her leather jacket while she looked around the house in interest.

So, this was Jon Snow’s ex she thought, taking a bitter swallow of her drink.

It was ridiculous really. Jon wasn’t hers and having a crush on him since she was seventeen didn’t give her any sort of claim to him. Besides, she hadn’t seen Jon in a couple of years, ever since he got an apprenticeship down here.  Robb had told her to look Jon up but she had never had the courage to do it.

“I didn’t invite her,” Gilly assured her. “It must have been Val. I forgot they were friends. I’m sorry Sansa.”

“Its fine,” Sansa replied quickly, giving a large smile that anyone could have seen was fake. "Its none of my business what Jon gets up to."

Gilly continued to look at her with something too much like pity for Sansa's liking. It made Sansa grasp her hand, over friendly smile still in place as she declared they should enjoy the house-warming party.

***

"Robb stop trying to get your dick wet. I need to pee!" Sansa barked, slamming the door with her hand repeatedly.

"I'm not!" Robb yelled back and Sansa rolled her eyes 

"I saw you and Jeyne go in there. And I heard you."

"There is another bathroom!"

"There is a queue at that one. Hurry up!"

"Yeah Stark!" a deep voice added and Sansa shivered, knowing it was Jon without having to turn around. "Stop bragging how lucky you are to have a pretty girl on your arm."

The sound of the lock sliding against the wood caused her to look away from Jon and his soft eyes and sinful mouth.

Robb emerged with a sheepish grin, Jeyne trailing behind him with flushed cheeks. They clasped hands and silently headed for the stairs. Sansa tutted, her eyes following her brother until Jon's voice once again broke into her thoughts.

"So, uh, how is uni going? Second year right?"

"Yeah," she replied, folding her arms around her middle self-consciously. "Its good. Hard work but I'm still enjoying it."

"You'll be fine," he assured her, that warm smile back on his face, crinkling his eyes and making Sansa look away shyly. "You've always been smart."

The girl behind Sansa huffed and pushed ahead, slamming the bathroom door shut before Sansa had a chance to react.

"Sorry," Jon mumbled sheepishly.

"You should be," came Theon's voice and Sansa peered over Jon's shoulder. Her brother's friend shook his head disapprovingly at Jon as he draped each arm around a woman while cradling a beer in each hand. "Your flirting is cringe worthy!"

Sansa blinked repeatedly in surprise, casting a curious look at Jon. Her eyes widened when she noted the slight pink tinge to his cheeks, the sudden squeak that escaped him like a wounded animal.

She wanted to say something, ask him to confirm that he had been flirting with her but the bathroom door opened then and she was at the point of crossing her legs. So, she gave a pleading noise, shouting for him to wait before she raced into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Once she was done, she threw the door open, cursing as she found that Jon was nowhere to be seen. All that greeted her was Theon's knowing smirk before he tilted his head towards the stairs, indicating where Jon had gone. She mumbled a thank you as she hurried back down to the party.

She caught sight of Jon's curls in the sitting room as he was spoke with Sam and Gilly. Sansa took a deep breath, her courage fading fast as she started to head towards him. Yet she had barely crossed the threshold of the door when Ygritte was suddenly in her path, making Sansa bump to a halt with a confused blink.

"Sansa, right?" Ygritte asked and Sansa frowned and, not trusting the friendly tone that the woman was using, gave a curt nod. Ygritte jerked her head over Sansa's shoulder, indicating towards the corridor. "Can I speak with you for a sec?"

Sansa chanced another look to Jon, who was still speaking to Sam with frantic gestures but Gilly caught her eye, her eyebrows raising in confusion. She gave Ygritte a nod and a wide smile before leading her out into the hallway. She leaned back against the wall, folding her arms as she waited for Ygritte to speak.

"Can I ask you what is going on with you and Jon?"

The question takes Sansa off guard and she took a step back with a frown.

"Nothing," she replied honestly because nothing had truly happened. Only a stupid crush she had had on him for years. Although mere moments ago she had thought that perhaps that could change. The look on his face when Theon had teased him...

"Oh, okay," Ygritte responded, her smile a little too relieved for Sansa's liking. "I just wanted to check, you know, before."

"Before what?" Sansa blurted at Ygritte's retreating back, causing the redhead to glance over her shoulder.

"Before I try and make things right with him," Ygritte stated as though she were declaring the weather outside.

Sansa doesn't say anything, unsure of what is going on. And then, her eyes drift back into the sitting room and fall upon the table where Theon was setting up beer pong. She wished Arya were here instead of traveling Europe with Gendry. Her sister would support her and encourage her to challenge Ygritte. But this isn't Sansa's house, it is Gilly and Val's and the thought of embarrassing her friend made her think of another option.

"Something might happen with Jon though," Sansa stated simply, slowly tearing her eyes away to meet Ygritte's own. "But we can't both have him so, here's the deal. One shot." She gestured to the beer pong table with her head. "Whoever gets it in the cup first gets to ask Jon out and the other can't interfere."

Ygritte barked out a laugh, slowly shaking her head as though Sansa had said something silly. But then, she shrugged, holding out her hand for Sansa to shake and seal the deal.

"You're on," Ygritte declared simply.

Sansa jerked her hand away and stormed into the sitting room. This time, Jon noticed her there and offered her a small smile. Gilly suddenly appeared at her side, her arm looping with Sansa's as she pulled her away to the corner.

"What was that about?"

"I challenged Ygritte to a beer pong challenge. Winner gets to ask Jon out with no interference from the other."

"You're a fool if you think Ygritte will go along with this."

"She already agreed."

"Well, you don't know Ygritte," Gilly insisted. "If she loses, she still won't give up on what she wants."

Sansa shrugged as she stepped up to the table and took the bat that Theon offered her. Ygritte took the other and took her position at the end of the table. Theon grinned between them as he handed Sansa a ball.

"This is not the two girls one cup we all know but I'm damn sure everyone is going to enjoy this more."

Sansa ignored him, focusing completely on the task in front of her as she tossed the ball up and hit it towards the cup. It bounced to the left, just grazing past it. She growled in annoyance, eyes narrowing when Ygritte smirked as she picked up the ball for her own turn. Sansa bit back a laugh as it went bouncing along the edge of the table, missing the cup by a long way. She picked it up again, taking a deep breath as she tossed the ball once more and when it bounced once and then splashed into the cup, it took a few seconds for it to register. 

And then she squealed, throwing the bat down and whirling around to try and find Jon. He was still standing on the other side next to Sam and he was already watching her with those soft eyes and his shy smile. She remembered Gilly's words from earlier and Sansa could see,her friend nuzzled into Sam's side, a worried look on her face, Sansa winked, confidence running through her as she walked purposely towards Jon.

Fuck talking she thought when she reached him and threw her arms around his neck to steady herself as she pressed a hard kiss to his lips, the force sending him stumbling backwards.

He made a surprised noise in the back of his throat and, for a brief second she thought she had gotten everything so very horribly wrong. But then his lips started to move against hers, his arms circling around her waist and his hands clutching her to him as he moaned softly into the kiss. She was vaguely aware of the silence as she pulled back and flushed as she realised that everyone was watching them, including Robb who stared, wide-eyed with his bottle halfway to his mouth.

"Meh," he shrugged then, taking a long sip of his beer as his arm wound around Jeyne's waist. "She could do worse."

Jon chuckled, his hand shyly nudging against hers before she wrapped her fingers between his own and turned to him with a smile.

"So, I'm free Saturday," she stated simply and Jon gave another laugh, tilting his head towards the table with a grin.

"That was, without doubt, the most memorable way I have ever been asked out,"" he chuckled. Sansa smirked, nudging him with her hip.

"It will be the last if I have anything to say about it," she responded. Jon's smile softened and he brought their joined hands to his lips to place a kiss to the knuckles.

"I hope so."


End file.
